


You're My Best Girl

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Bucky is about to head off to war. He wants to make his last night count.





	You're My Best Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic with prompts.  
> I’m another Anon who doesn’t have a Tumblr account. I hope it’s ok to request through the submit? Anyway, I don’t know how this works but I would love to see you write #39. I don’t know if you want to combine so I’ll send another submit for the other. Thank you!!!!!! #44 please :)  
> 39: “ I wish we could stay like this forever. ”  
> 44: “ I’m going to keep you safe.

After a long day at the office, you were weary so you walked slowly through the streets, with home seemingly further away with every step. It’s not that your job was a manual one, it’s just that the hours were long, so even sitting at a desk all day made you tired. It was worth it though, as a young girl in 1940s Brooklyn the possibilities were limited so when you applied for a secretarial post and got it you were overjoyed. Your parents had been so proud too. Finally, you reached the block where your apartment resided. It was early evening, and you were likely to be the first one home with your father being at work and your mother usually out running errands. Climbing up the steps you walked across the outside terrace where your apartments lined up in a row. Knocking on Steve’s door you heard no movement, so assuming it was empty you moved to your door and slotted the key in the lock.

‘Hey,’ said a deep voice from behind you causing you to turn around in fright. ‘James Buchanan Barnes! Don’t you know better than to sneak up on a girl?’ you chastised but Bucky merely smirked. He was dressed in his army uniform, a sight that made your stomach churn. Bucky was one of your best friends with Steve Rogers being the other. You had grown up with Steve, his mother often had to work and so he had been left in your mother’s care almost every day which formed the deepest bond. Steve was like your brother, to be honest, you liked him more than your actual brother, and always looked out for you. Though over the years you’d probably rescued _him_ more times than he’d done for you. He was the reason you met Bucky. During your early teens, Steve had chosen to pick a fight with a rather large gang of boys who’d been harassing you. Noble though the act was it was utterly stupid and Steve had found himself, as usual, being beaten to a pulp. Luckily Bucky had stepped in and saved Steve and since then the three of you had been closer than ever. But Bucky wasn’t like your brother the way Steve was. He couldn’t be, your feelings towards Bucky weren’t at all familial. You were in love with him.

‘Sorry, doll. You just finish work?’ he asked and you nodded, your formal attire being an obvious giveaway, ‘Steve home?’

‘Doesn’t appear to be so, what’s with the get-up?’ you asked gesturing to his clothing although you already knew the answer.

‘Got my orders, 107th, Sergeant James Barnes at your service,’ he said watching as your face fell. ‘I erm- ship out to England tomorrow. I’m looking for Steve because there’s this expo thing I was gonna go. Y’know with it being my last night and all,’ he explained as you sighed, your heart weighing heavily in your chest as you watched the mixture of emotions on his face, you knew exactly what he was feeling. Pride was probably his strongest emotion as he was finally following in his father’s footsteps and fighting for his country. But you knew how guilty he was feeling too, especially once Steve found out. It seemed that Steve was going to be the only guy in New York to be left behind as his health and other ailments had stopped him short of his dream.

‘Congratulations, I’m proud of you,’ you said walking towards him so you could give him a hug. Standing on your tiptoes you leaned up wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around you. You turned your face away from him so he couldn’t see the tears that were now glistening in your eyes, threatening to brim over. He pulled back first looking down at your face.

‘I should find Steve; this expo thing starts at seven I don’t wanna...’ you nodded and allowed him to walk a small distance before he turned and looked back at you. ‘I mean you can tag along if you want to. I mean it’s my last night, I want to spend it with my best friends.’

You nodded but excused yourself so you could change and leave a note for your parents so they wouldn’t worry. Discarding your clothes, you changed into your favorite blue tea dress and added a hint of lipstick. As you locked up your apartment Bucky whistled, a thing he often did to tease you. You blushed deep crimson as always, the fear of him knowing your true feelings causing a flutter in your stomach. It didn’t take the two of you long to find Steve. You found him down an alley, taking on a man twice his size. Bucky instructed you to stay out of the way and went to intervene. Your heart soared as you watched the scene unfold but panic hit you as well. Who would help Steve with Bucky not around? You watched Bucky and Steve chat and

You watched Bucky and Steve chat and rough house until the two of them got to where you were waiting. ‘See how I saved the kids ass yet again, Y/N?’ Bucky teased and you chuckled, though stopped short at the stern look Steve gave you.

‘Just cause he’s a sergeant now he thinks he can give me crap. And anyway I’m not a kid, I’m older than both of you so you should show me some respect,’ Steve whined, to yours and Bucky’s laughter.

‘Yeah, well, adults don’t forge their enlistment forms, do they?’

‘ _Steve!’_ you scolded but you were met with an eye roll. He really was incorrigible when it came to enlisting. This had to be the 4 th time he’d faked his papers and it was only a matter of time before he got into big trouble.

‘It’s not a big deal Y/N, anyway don’t we have some place to be?’ he asked attempting to get you off topic.

The three of you reached the expo in good time. People milled around the booths that were present whilst your group looked around. Bucky was craning his neck around to look through the droves of people. ‘Look I don’t know what your problem is. You’re about to be the only guy left in New York with 1 million women, I thought you’d be happy.’

‘I’d settle for just one,’ Steve sighed.

‘Good thing I took care of that,’ Bucky said as he raised his hand to wave at two girls stood in the distance as Steve groaned, ‘What’ve you told her about me?’Bucky said nothing but just picked up the pace leaving you two in his wake as your face fell into a scowl. Of course, this was a date. What an idiot you were! He’d wanted to have a little bit of fun on his last night and he’d invited you out of pity. How embarrassing. Steve watched as your face grew sad, his eyes filling with compassion. Steve knew how you felt, as he did everything else about you. In fact, he’d encouraged you to tell Bucky how you felt but you had refused. He was a ladies man and the type of girl he went for wasn’t exactly like you.  You all made polite conversation. The girls seemed nice but

Steve knew how you felt, as he did everything else about you. In fact, he’d encouraged you to tell Bucky how you felt but you had refused. He was a ladies man and the type of girl he went for wasn’t exactly like you.  You all made polite conversation but even though the girls seemed nice you had no time for them like you did for all the other girls he’d dated. And your apprehension didn't go unnoticed. Over the course of the night, the group seemed to take a natural split. Steve tried to mingle but mostly spoke to you with Bucky entertaining the ladies.  

After the expo, you wandered the stalls for a while before Steve drifted to an army enlistment stall. You held back watching from a distance respectfully before you felt Bucky at your side.  ‘I’ll go,' he said, nudging your arm in an effort to cheer you up before he disappeared up ahead leaving you and the girls stood together in awkward silence.

* * *

 

Bucky found Steve pondering the enlistment, punching him on the arm he said, ‘Come on, you’re missing the point of a double date. We’re taking the girls dancing,’ but Steve dismissed him.

’You go ahead, I’ll catch up.’

‘You really gonna do this again?’ Bucky asked exasperatedly even though this argument was like a broken record. Bucky wished Steve could help in the war but he just _couldn’t_ and he had to accept that. Bucky was half glad he couldn’t, a war was hard enough so the fewer people you had to worry about getting hurt the better. He heard the faint calls of the girls, who were becoming impatient waiting for him to reappear. He called back that he was on his way to them.

‘You should get back to your…dates,’ Steve said. Sighing he looked Steve who seemed to be resolute in not listening to him. He knew it was a lost battle and went to leave, ‘Make sure you don’t do anything stupid before I get back,’ Bucky warned but Steve rebutted.

‘How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,’ Bucky chuckled and came forward to embrace Steve.

‘You’re a punk,’ he said smiling, he would miss his best friend immensely.

‘Jerk,’ he said in Bucky’s ear, as Bucky walked away he shouted to him. ‘Buck, make your last night count? Tell her will ya,’ he said to Bucky’s annoyed face. Bucky rolled his eyes and then, smirking, he walked off to join the girls and Y/N where he’d left them waiting.

‘Ugh,’ Bucky’s date sighed, ‘What’s he doing? He promised we’d go dancing,’ she said to which her friend tittered in agreement. ‘He’s helping his friend,’ you said through gritted teeth.

‘What’s he helping him with? I mean it’s not as if he could actually join the army,’ she scoffed which enraged you but she continued, ‘He’s not exactly well-built like Bucky, is he?’

‘Steve Rogers is one of the best men I’ve ever met and just because he isn’t built like other guys doesn’t mean that this war wouldn’t be lucky to have him!’ you spat.

‘If you love him so much why don’t you go out with him, huh? I mean Bucky promised me a friend for my friend, from what he said I thought- ‘

‘Oh, just shut up will you!’ you spat, holding back so you didn’t punch her. At that moment, Bucky appeared at your group and said ‘Problem ladies?’ The girls batted their eyes and denied any problem but you weren’t relenting, and you certainly weren’t going to spend time with girls as nasty as this, even if it were Bucky’s last night.

‘So, who’s up for dancing?’

‘Actually, I think I’m going to go and find Steve,’ you announced, seeing Bucky’s face fall for the fraction of a second. ‘There’s no point, he’s gone and you’re not gonna talk him out of it, might as well just leave it Y/N,’ he reasoned understandingly as your eyes scanned around for Steve.

‘Then I think I’m just gonna go home,’ you said.

‘C’mon Y/N, it’s my last night. I can’t have both my friends bail on me! And besides, you love dancin’,’ he said with a cheeky grin yet your stern expression didn’t falter.

‘Sorry Buck, anyway I’m sure you’ve got enough dance partners to keep you busy,’ you quipped leaning up to give him a brief hug but Bucky pulled away and asked the girls to wait a minute before dragging you out of earshot.

‘Y/N C'mon don’t leave.’

‘I’m sorry Bucky, I know it’s your last night but I don’t want to spend it with your floozy’s.’

‘So, you’re just going to walk all the way home on ya own?’

‘Yes,’ you said adamantly but Bucky shook his head and looked at you like you were the most idiotic person he’d ever laid eyes upon. He muttered ‘Wait here,’ then returned to the girls. You watched as he spoke quietly causing them to look furious and stomp off into the crowd. Turning back, he joined you and linked your arm forcing you to walk alongside him.

‘What did you say?’ you asked meekly, secretly overjoyed he’d chosen to walk you home than stay there.

‘Told em’ that I couldn’t let you walk through Brooklyn at night and hoped they’d understand. They didn’t.’

‘Sorry,’ you apologised but Bucky looked down at you and smiled, ‘Don’t worry ‘bout it. I don’t even know ‘em. Besides, couldn’t let my best girl walk home all alone.’

The two of you chatted casually as you walked home, hoping to keep away from the topic of his inevitable departure to an unknown war. He asked you to watch Steve and try and ‘keep the kid outta trouble’ and you promised you would. Once you were a few blocks away from your apartment you both grew silent, trying to prolong the night as long as possible. Bucky glanced at you every so often, Steve’s words playing over and over in his mind. You see for a guy with little experience around women, Steve knew a lot. And he’d been able to recognise that you were in love with his best friend almost instantly.

Bucky had met you when he was young and immature so he assumed his attraction towards you were simply because you were a girl. But as he grew up he realised it wasn’t simply attraction, it was something deeper. Bucky had always had a lot of luck with the ladies yet when it came to you he was stumped. He almost thought you had a thing for Steve for a minute until Steve had informed him that he was a complete idiot and it was really him he was in love with. Yet he still couldn’t make a move.

Bucky felt you leaning against his shoulder as you walked, and moved to wrap an arm around you lovingly. You sighed and whispered **‘I wish we could stay like this forever.’**

Bucky murmured in agreement and your heart swelled. You broke apart as you rounded the corner to your apartment building. Climbing the stairs, the two of you came to a stop outside your front door. Your emotions were running riot now, and as you turned to look at his handsome face you could feel tears stinging your eyes again. Coming towards him you wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed your cheek against his chest, the dull thud of his heartbeat tapping underneath the scratchy material your ear rested upon. His arms wrapped around you and he rested his chin on top of your head and closed his eyes. He was so content in this moment.

Pulling back, he looked at your face which was adorned in a sad smile. Without thinking he placed his hand on your cheek and leaned down capturing your soft lips with his. Your heart raced as he did and your breathing quickened. Exiting the kiss, he pressed his forehead on yours and smiled. You smiled back before whispering, ‘what was that for?’

‘I don’t know-,’ he hesitated, pulling back to look at you, ‘I just-. I guess I didn’t want to leave without kissing you at least once. Y’know in case,’ he said but you placed a finger on his lips shushing him.

‘Wait here,’ you said before slipping from his grasp and going inside. Bucky stood there confused until you returned with something in your hand. Grabbing his hand, you placed a small picture of yourself in his palm and beamed at him. ‘Here,’ you said wrapping his fingers around it.

‘What’s this for?’

‘I’ve waited years for you to kiss me, there’s no way you’re heading off to war and forgetting about me.’

‘You really think I could?’ he asked bemusedly, holding you close once again, ‘Like I said before, you’re my best girl.’

‘Good,’ you giggled, ‘Even so, you need to keep hold of that.’

‘How come?’

**‘I’m going to keep you safe.’**

‘You think it’ll work, huh?’

‘Of course, it will,’ you smiled, ‘I’m your best girl.’

 

 

 


End file.
